User talk:Odin.Jenova
Hello im bboyCID a.k.a. Shopkeep Cid.. r u a FF7 fan? odin is greek mythology and a summon of many FF's but jenova is more specific and those two names together pretty much points to one game. im a major FF fan. 7 is my favorite by far for storyline, character development, story vs level grinding, secrets and side missions. its got it all... although in terms of sheer exploration i gotta say few can compare to FF12. if u dont know what im talking about lol sry about that then Hi there yes i am too a big fan for final fantasy will until FF10 overall and FF12 in compat system after that will :( and yes this name is from FF7 game imo it's the most game i want to see remake in HD Odin.Jenova (talk) 14:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) i had a lot fun with X in blitzball and the aeon fighting system but i thought it was way too linear, XII while vaan was a weak looking main character, i thought it was awesome how u could make anyone specialized fighters or make them learn everything. the summons were cool and a nice change of faces... i thought the exploration capabalities were breathtaking how intricate it got expecially the underground cave that linked the whole map with shortcuts if u could survive it. and the sheer amount of ingame trophies to collect, not to mention the secret dragon boss has the same amount of life as the ur-dragon if not more, and there is no cumulative damage thru online fighting (50 health bars for 1mil each, literally impossible to beat the dragon in less than 7 visits unless u r stocked to the teeth with fast heals and faster healers. XIII almost gave me a heartattack i couldnt believe it was part of the same franchise... the graphics were outstanding the character development was claimed to be one of the best but i never felt connected to any of the players ecxept snow and hope. snow was a revamped seifer and snow probably sounds like a better name in japanese but snow was a bad name for a "badass", hope had the greatest storyline capabilities of becoming a badass with several teaser cg's of a possible weapon change from the stupid boomerang to a "modern" gunblade. in my opinon one of the biggest letdowns in ff history. up there with the failure of FFXIV mmo and the never-release of the greatest possible remake. the map on XIII was worse than X, the only plus side in my books is the battle system but to completely utilize it u have to constantly switch between classes. what they did to bahumut and the chocobo in XIII was unforgivable. the black guy was literally mike epps from the resident evil movie( check it out: black guy, small afro, bad lines, dual pistols.) the shapeshifting summons were almost cool until shiva became a "lesbian-entangled" bike and the black guy got the drag car.. could they get more offensive or sterotypical? and fang was possibly a lesbian version of cid highwind. what is ur opinion on any of this and spefically what is ur opinion on the changes to odin from 7 to 13 it seems the only three games i truly want to see released r the only three that possibly won't be: FFVII remake, KH3, and the last guardian sry to talk ur ear off,, when it comes to square and ff, i do like to express opinions and recieve opinions as well _|- Shopkeep Cid -|_ user:bboyCID 13:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Odin.Jenova, I've seen you've uploaded an image of some kind of guide on the Saurian tactics page. May I ask you from which book this page come from ? Tnx MotherLilith (talk) 13:14, October 16, 2013 (UTC)